Holy' Grail War, SMT-Edition
by KazuSakai
Summary: Zelretch was bored. Picking up the remnants of the Devil Summoning Program in one dimension and stuffing it in the Holy Grail just because he can, the action resulted a massive deviation from the other worlds. But hey, he was bored so it was bound to happen anyway. At least they could have a Holy Grail 'War' now. A legit one.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night nor the Megami Tensei Series. It all belongs to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing their toys at the moment for my own entertainment. As well as yours._

* * *

It was a known fact by Magi that when the True Magician of the Kaleidoscope got bored, terrible things will happen.

The question would be who, where, when and how those _terrible things_ will happen. Would it be here? Would it be tomorrow? Yesterday? Would it happen to his apprentices? Would it happen to the rest of the world?

Everyone disregarded of asking 'why'. Finding the reason of the Wizard Marshall's boredom would inevitably cause more trouble than its worth and it would attract the attention of the 2nd True Magician.

The last one who did it had a shrine in one the wings in the Clock Tower. A testament of Magi's desire for the 'truth' and a lesson to those who would want to follow his steps.

There were even rumors of the Vatican branch of the Church filling for canonization of the said Magi into a patron saint of sacrifice and truth-seekers.

So when the Wizard Marshall announced he was bored to the entire populace of the Clock Tower, everyone in it shivered from the potential chaos he would bring.

Thankfully the Wizard Marshall announced as well that he would be going to another dimension. It gave them a sense of relief but it was soon replaced by terror when the Wizard Marshall added a small tidbit before absconding.

"I will bring a souvenir or two. Hope you guys enjoy it."

* * *

.

Kazuya Minegishi, the newly crowned King of Bel, ordered the Tower of Babel into destroying itself and never to return in the human world. It was the only _viable_ way that would permanently destroy the _demon_ and the _Demon Summoning Program_ his Nii-sama made. It was corrupted by Babel when the program was stolen by the Shomonkai and sent into the _demon world_ which was then assimilated by the _demon_.

The _demon_ which have the greatest concentration of _Abel's_ soul. Babel will have to be destroyed anyways, so that Kazuya could reclaim the last remaining shard of his soul.

Kazuya was watching Babel as it slowly wrecks itself into oblivion. He can feel the remaining shards of his soul return to him, restoring the once lost power that solely belong to him since time immemorial. The memories he once lost to time were slowly being recovered, completing the faded images he could only glimpse at when he absorbed them from the other _usurpers._

A loud noise was then heard and a flash of light that could blind anyone gazing it was made. It was the signal of Babel's last action. The _demonic_ manifestation of the Tallest Tower Made by Humankind was at last _absolutely_ gone. Its purpose was no longer needed for the shards of _Abel's_ soul it collected was returned to its rightful owner. King's Gate was no longer needed for the King have already returned, albeit the King won't make any step to the realm everyone wanted him to claim.

Kazuya was then using the powers he gained to transform the top of Roppongi Hills back to its former state when he noticed _someone_ was there. Someone more powerful than the _demons_ he now have control of. He and his brother could match the power this _person_ exudes but it would be a challenge to do so.

However, the presence of this _person_ was, ironically, calming and humbling. As if everyone against this person would be dealt with the entire power of the universe, leaving only a speck of its existence before it will be destroyed in the end.

The _person_ made no move against them, Kazuya felt it. It only wanted to observe. If the _person_ would want to do something about the remnants of Babel, Kazuya paid no heed to it. He got already what he needed from Babel and that is the part of his soul. The _Demon Summoning Program,_ the core program that is, is already assimilated with Babel and thus part of what he absorbed when it destroyed itself.

He knew that the _person_ may want to have a copy of the program but he doesn't care. It doesn't have purpose anymore, since he has the _main program_ within his soul and he could dismiss any _demon_ that _person_ will summon if he does summon one.

The presence disappeared after Kazuya successfully returned the top of Roponggi Hills into the Shomonkai Chapel it was once before Babel was summoned. Everyone didn't noticed the presence, even his brother didn't even noticed it, when he asked about it. They all reported was the palpable relief everyone below them were feeling and the celebrations of being safe from the overlooking threat an hour ago.

So their surprise was incomprehensible when they checked the Shomonkai Chapel a second time, only to find it was empty of the spare COMPs they collected. The Shomonkai mass produced the COMPs with the program installed in it and distributed them to the public during the Lockdown. Of course, when it came to mass produced merchandise there would be extra stuff left in storage as collateral.

The Shomonkai Chapel was full of the leftover COMPs when they arrived there and after Kazuya defeated Belberith they collected the COMPs to a spare room in the Chapel. To find out the COMPs they all stored and protected with several layers of spells to prevent any rogue Shomonkai from retrieving gone without tripping the alarms was... alarming.

Kazuya hoped silently that the whoever stole the COMPs was the same _person_ he felt earlier. He could at least be assured at the very least the COMPs fell into competent hands. Even if he could stop the programs in the COMPs from activating when it was initialized, the person who unwittingly summoned would be open to the _demon's_ attack because his command to the program and the demon would take at least a minute before it reached them.

The _person_ was strong enough to pulverize any demon he would summon, barring the _unique and high-level_ ones. They could have a decent match with that _person_ if he summon them. If he does, well... Kazuya felt he would face **that** Pixie if that _person_ does summon.

* * *

.

Kiritsugu Emiya could only stare at the chaos and destruction the 'Holy Grail' did when he commanded Saber to destroy it. He expected the **corrupted** 'Holy Grail' to follow through with the threat it showed to him when he rejected the image of his potential wish. What he didn't expected was **The Zelretch** to appear in front of him and Saber and stuff _something_ into the hole Saber made with her Noble Phantasm.

"I have seen most of the Holy Grail Wars and never have I seen it actually went to a _War_ ," said the vampire.

"So as one who watched when this entire ritual created, I will be applying my own contribution to this!"

As if it was activated by the vampire's words, the remaining traces of Kiritsugu's Command Seals on his hand began to burn, causing him to wince in pain. It disappeared after a minute of pain but something else replaced it with a heavy feeling on himself. The freelancer's opinion on the matter was something was applied directly to his circuits, thus applied into his soul.

On Saber's side, she was experiencing something comparable to being burned alive. Despite it was only for a second or two, Saber felt she had died twice in that exact moment. Not to mention that she was technically dead but that was beside the point.

Saber felt something _changed_ within her. She expected to disappear back to the Throne of Heroes after her Master used his last Command Seal, the only thing that tied her existence into the world. With the last Command Spell used up, her link to his Master's magic circuits would then slowly stop supplying her _prana_ and would then lead her to stop existing.

When the white/gray haired old man who appeared in front of her and her Master finished speaking, Saber felt her entire body composition changed and her _prana_ consumption, as well as her link to her Master's magic circuits, altered. She couldn't understand much of it but from what she can gather after the blinding pain was that her body was stopping from consuming _prana_ from her Master and the last traces of her link to her Master was reinforced.

Reinforced but reforged. Reforged for she felt a **single** Command Seal between the Servant and the Master. A Command Seal that felt like a contract she once saw Merlin made in her time. A contract between an employer and an employee she once saw in a store during the War. A contact between a tenant and his landlady, she overheard during her watch on Irisviel.

In her mind she could see the words, emblazoned in mid-air on the metaphysical representation of her mind's sky.

[Contract: Existence. Payment: Prana.]

After the winners of the 4th Holy Grail War recovered from the mysterious pain both of them felt, the vampire in front of them spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and before I left. Catch this, winner of the 4th Holy Grail War."

The Wizard Marshall threw something at Kiritsugu and it was only the freelancer's fear for his sanity enabled him to catch the object thrown at him. He instantly recognized it.

"Is this... a COMP?" Kiritsugu asked curiously. Why would the Wizard Marshall have a COMP with him in the first place.

As if the Wizard Marshall heard his unspoken question, he said, "It's a souvenir from a different place. Of course I have one for everyone who are interested in~"

The vampire then cleared his throat.

"As I said a while ago, I'm bored and I want to see a war. A War! What's a war without the collateral damage, right? So I made ways to make it possible!"

Kiritusgu wanted to protest but he was stopped by a hand before he could speak.

"I have already seen that the Holy Grail War will return 10 years later so don't look at me like that. It's not may fault." Zelretch explained with his hands up in the air. "I added only a few additions but it won't affect the main attraction of the war. I just... added a few mini-games, yeah mini-games!"

"The COMP you have right there, study it. And do me a favor, tell anyone you met to entertain me. Also, you little girl," he said while pointing at Saber. "You can't kill your Master but traumatizing him is now available."

Saber's eyes widened.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true," the Wizard Marshall intoned before she disappeared in a flash of rainbow colors.

It was at that moment Saber and Kiritsugu realized that the hole Saber made released a putrid looking mud into the ground and causing a massive fire to break out.

Both nodded at one another after a couple of minutes. No words were needed. Safety of others were more important now.

Kiritsugu as a person with heavy beliefs of saving others while Saber's honor as the King of Knights demand her to at least save a couple of people, discrete methods be damned.

* * *

.

When the Wizard Marshall returned to the Clock Tower, everyone felt relieved since he went to his personal office smiling and looking well pleased with himself. They were even more curious as before the Wizard Marshall entered his office, he left a huge bag of sorts in one of the classrooms with a message written on the board.

[Study the program made using technology and magecraft. This is a free-for-all subject matter. No Sealing Designations will be given.]

The majority of the populace of the Clock Tower were even more confused as they opened the bag to reveal a COMP. An unholy union of a communication device and a gaming system to the younger generation of Magi, it was the subject of extreme scrutinising by the Magi.

Many lost interest since the majority there were more than pleased to leave a 'modern' object that basically screams 'insult' to them. To those who were at least familiar with it discovered a ritual designed to be a computer program. A ritual that closely resembled the most famous ritual in the history of Magi.

The Holy Grail War.

The ritual will summon something and in turn will cost the summoner something. According to the files decoded by some of the more technologically-savvy Magi in the Clock Tower, it ranged from a simple kiss to a really strong emotion to _prana_ -infused jewels to an entire soul. It also didn't helped that there was a little note attached to the files saying about: [For best results: use a soul].

So when one Waver Velvet was notified of this challenge made by the Wizard Marshall, he joined in studying the COMPs. Waver already had a background in the gadgets the Japanese had made during his time in Fuyuki and with Rider, so he found looking through the COMP a breeze compared to others.

His goal ideally was to find a way to summon back Rider. If he couldn't then he won't lose much. In fact, it was win-win situation for Waver. He won if he found a way to summon Rider and if not, he still won because of the information he personally discovered through his investigations were interesting enough for him to compile them and research them further in the future. To be honest, Waver have plans to find a way to enter the 5th Holy Grail War by any means necessary.

Finding the program designed to instigate the summoning program, he prepared the piece of cloak he had used to summon Rider. If the reports were correct, this summoning program was designed to be just like the Holy Grail War Servant System. The Holy Grail War Servant System was so famous that it wasn't even a wonder for them to see some people trying to imitate it.

There were reports of some of their American counterparts experimenting with replicating their own Holy Grail War Servant System. If they were successful was up in the air, though.

In one of the spare classrooms in the Clock Tower, Waver held the COMP with red and yellow highlights with his hand and the piece of Rider's cloak on the other. Starting up the program, he quickly focused on the image of Rider and his impulsive personality.

He expected to be disappointed but that wasn't the case when the COMP flared up and a blinding light appeared to him. A strong gust wind swirled around him and around the entire room. It was strong enough to sweep up the papers and clutter in the classroom but not enough to move Waver.

A moment later Waver felt something etch on his magic circuits, something indescribable and the same time impossible to imagine. It was an abstract feeling but that was Waver felt.

Opening his eyes, his eyes saw a tall person with the same color of the cloak on his hand and was wearing the armor Waver immediately attributed to Rider. His ears then tried to listen to what the man in front of him was saying.

"-ast time I remembered was ordering you to live and tell my story to others. I also remembered me being defeated by that unbearable guy."

Waver can't believe it. He had to hold his tears as he can't believe it actually worked.

"Oh my god! I knew it was _that_ good! Hey! Hey! Tell me how you actually did it so I could summon mine too! I don't see any Command Spells on your arm so that means there's no Holy Grail War, right? Hey! Hey!"

He had other things to do than cry. After checking out his arms of any trace of Command Seals, Waver let out a sigh of relief before steeling himself.

"Rider, thank you for answering my summons. But before we could spend time talking, we have an intruder in the room. Do you mind helping me with it?" Waver spoke to Rider. Waver knew it was something he wouldn't do normally but he had enough justification to claim he had done it. First and foremost, trespassing. Second, he was that annoying.

* * *

.

What followed after Waver's successful summoning of Rider was utter chaos. But controllable chaos. Only those who were studying the COMPs knew about the actual possibility of summoning a Servant. They were Magi, being secretive was akin to calling a person human.

Everyone in that small group of theirs swore they won't allow anyone know the truth of the COMPs. It was a relic the Wizard Marshall brought to them and gave the chance to everyone to study it. But the majority only scoffed at it when it was revealed to be a 'modern' gadget. The Summoners - a term one Flat Escardos coined to the group - suspected this was a test done by the Wizard Marshall to find out who are fit to use the newly discovered branch of magecraft.

They don't have a name for the new branch of magecraft the group discovered after the summoning. It involved changing someone's magic circuits to adapt the new magic system the COMP introduced. Which somewhat intrigued the group since it was akin to a video game. They suspected it was a bastardization of the magic system used by Magi that was successful in making it viable to others.

It also had the very _very **very**_ useful side effect of strengthening one's magic circuits, which led them to the idea of the COMPs inspired by a video game enthusiast. One's magic circuit's quality increased after they experimented with having a spar against each other using the 'magic' the COMPs had 'installed' in them.

The thing that was strange was because it only _adjusted_ their magic circuits. It made their magic circuits _flexible_ to a point they thought they were changed into an Average One. The increase in their _prana_ output was already enough for them to stick to it.

But the best part of it was the actual summoning. After Waver summoned Rider, the rest of the Summoners discovered something. By aligning the COMP's screen to the Servant - which was the camera, according to one Flat Escardos -, the screen would then show _details_ about the Servant. Details Waver confirmed what he used to see when he was a Master in the War.

There was also a little tidbit that caught them off guard. Waver's Servant was classified on the 'Status Screen' as Hero. And his Servant's _true_ name was also included, but that was ignored. The Servant Class was different, implying there were several classes aside from the Hero.

Sure there was a 'sub-class' designation for Waver's Servant, which he was assigned under the Rider Sub-Class, but it wasn't the point.

The point was that there were the possibility of having a different classes of Servants.

One thing to find out, the Summoner's decided on summoning their own 'Servants'.

Just as expected, by using an Open Summon they could expect their summon that would be at the very least compatible with them.

A fairy claiming to the Lady of the Lady, an incarnation of the legendary warrior Cu Chulainn before he became him, a Slovenian vampire hunter, a general of the Minamoto Clan back in early Japan and a legendary monkey who mastered 72 'marvelous magical skills' were just a few of the ones they summoned. The first two were classified under the Fairy Class while the other was under the Genma Class. The 'Light' Class.

The general was under the Hero Class and had a Saber Sub-Class while the monkey was under the Omega Class. Also known as the Destruction Class.

The existence of the new Classes just brought new topics for them to research. The ones the group summoned were confused as well.

* * *

.

The years after the 4th Heaven's Feel, Kiritsugu managed to become a dad to both of his children. After he rescued Shirou from the fire he and Saber caused, he subsequently adopted the poor child. He was an orphan due to his parents perishing in the fire and an amnesiac. Meaning he can't remember what his life was like before the fire.

His daughter was retrieved after Kiritsugu managed to cajole the daughter of the _yakuza_ family he was friends with to watch over his son. Strangely, the _yakuza_ family was cordial with the winner of the 4th Holy Grail War. With Shirou at the Fujimura's for a week, Kiritsugu and Saber found their way to the Einzbern Castle at Germany.

Saber's condition was a conundrum to him as well to her. It was a first to see a Servant being completely cut off of _prana_ from the Master and to survive without it. It was also a first to Kiritsugu having a Servant without a Command Seal to confirm obedience. But there was something in his magic circuits that made Saber to obey him, as if the Command Seal was in his magic circuits.

Which was exactly the case. It also helped that through that, other magi won't discover that he was a Master in the previous war. And speaking of being discreet, Saber had something that would make her condition unique. After the Wizard Marshall left the COMP in Kiritsugu's hands, he studied the hell out of it.

It soon led to him discovering a small tidbit about the COMP. It can show the details of any servant he could take a glance of. Kiritsugu discovered it when he brought up the COMP at Saber's level and the screens changed. Through it Kiritsugu saw Saber had an upgrade by having her resist all elements while nullifying Light and Darkness attacks. The only thing that was strange was Saber's new weakness to Piercing attacks.

The freelancer silently thought it was due to how Saber died. She died by a spear, a weapon made for primarily for stabbing (pierce) but can be used to slash as well. Rhongomyniad, Saber's less known spear, was used by Mordred to deal the finishing blow at Saber, causing her death. Her legend, which was _still_ being updated by historians, affected her skills.

Even though Saber herself knew that she only brought Excalibur with her to counter Clarent, which was stolen by Mordred and used it against her.

This led to Kritsugu to delve more on the COMP and its other applications. He ignored before the seemingly 'harmless' applications but after accidentally discovering the 'Status Screen', he couldn't ignore it anymore. There the freelancer knew about the 'Compendium', 'Teams' and the 'Settings' applications.

All three were self-explanatory. The 'Compendium' was a compendium. A Compendium of the 'Servants' that could be summoned and their stats, along with a small biography on the side. It also showed the different Classes of the 'Servants' and their Sub-Classes, if possible. The 'Teams' were Kiritsugu's 'team. He and Saber were listed in there, with their stats shown as well. There was also an extra space to which a potential 'Servant' could be summoned to fill it up.

The 2nd True Magician was serious when he said the next Holy Grail War will be an _actual_ War. If every Master could have two 'Servants' that weren't entirely dependent on their Master's _prana..._

A single 'Servant' was already troublesome to deal with. Especially the 4th Holy Grail War's Caster.

He also feared if he would be roped into the next Holy Grail War, but the last application, 'Settings', gave him the life vest he needed.

[Renounce Application to the 5th Holy Grail War: **Yes** /No]

He immediately changed it into [No] when he saw it. Kiritsugu felt something with his magic circuits, instantly signaling him of his successful resignation from the War. He heard from the Einzberns that any surviving Masters from a previous War would have the chance to be chosen again to participate in the upcoming War. The Makiri's made it that way but thankfully it didn't happened for the past 4 Wars.

But that didn't meant it wouldn't happen in the 5th one. If the option of his resignation wasn't any proof to that little tidbit, then nothing else was.

Speaking of the Einzberns, Kiritsugu went to the the Einzbern Castle in Germany to reclaim his daughter. He was temporarily stopped by the Bounded Fields erected by Jubstacheit, solely to stop him because he didn't claim the Holy Grail for the Einzberns.

There's also the fact that Einzbern representative _destroyed_ it with his Servant. So the acting family head of the Einzbers would do anything to bring torment to Kiritsugu.

The freelancer just scoffed at the idea. The old man was petty enough to resort to childish mannerisms of selfishness.

Luckily, or _blessed_ , he had Saber with him. The new skills Saber had were... almighty. Saber had a new upgrade to her stats. She gained a new passive skill called 'Ultimate Hit'. It made her 'normal' attacks 'Almighty' attacks. According to the terminologies in the COMP's Compendium, Almighty attacks are attacks that ignores defense and any defensive techniques, meaning it would deal damage **absolutely.** The only consolation to Almighty attacks was to counter the attack itself or evade it.

If it didn't connect, its a waste.

Nevertheless, the thing about her new passive skill was true after Saber literally _sliced_ the Bounded Fields of the Einzbern Castle. Coupled with her supreme skills in swordmanship and her very high Agility, Saber breezed her way through.

Kiritsugu also didn't waste any chance to test out his skills. After the change in his magic circuits, he discovered new abilities were added to his repertoire. Pierce+ was the best passive skill. He could pierce through anything as long as he channeled his prana. With his accuracy, the golems Old Man Acht prepared for him went down like ducks in hunting season.

Needless to say, when the pair returned to Japan they have Illyasviel with them. The Old Man at the Einzbern Castle was left all alone after Illya's personal maids/homonculus went along with their young mistress. His only repreive was that the next Holy Grail War would be happening in less than 10 years.

If Jubstacheit went to work after they left on making a new homonculi for the 5th Holy Grail War, the Emiya Head paid no attention to it. He had his daughter with him and a son waiting for his new sister. Kiritsugu could deal with things later.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is a plot bunny that came to after I finished the 2nd Chapter of Soul Survivor. Trust me. It didn't let me go after I was done writing it._

 _The cause? I remembered there was a Cu Chulainn, Scathach and Jeanne de Arc in SMT. The three were also in Fate/Stay Night/Nasuverse._

 _You guys can connect the dots._

 _Anyway, I **may** inclined to follow through with this one. After I'm done with the others._

 _Just... Don't expect me to update this frequently. Maybe once a month? I dunno. If the bunny kicks/bites me, then I will._

 _Anyway, back to writing the chapters of the other 3 stories._


End file.
